Energy consuming devices such as regulated devices including air conditioners, freezers, air handling systems and water heaters vary their respective levels of consumption due to seasonal variations but the levels of consumption may also be affected by unusual or out of the norm conditions. Residential solar panels and wind-based electrical power generating systems generate energy and site energy storage devices generate energy and store energy respectively due to seasonal variations, but the levels of energy production and storage may also be affected by unusual or out of the norm conditions.